


Mutually Oblivious, but not for Long

by autisticnonbinarymedic



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Autistic Snusmumriken | Snufkin, M/M, moomintroll and snufkin are both oblivious and can't tell they both want to marry each other, probably Autistic Moomintroll? idk i can't write allistic characters, the mymble's daughter and moominmamma are tired of the pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticnonbinarymedic/pseuds/autisticnonbinarymedic
Summary: The Mymble's Daughter and Moominmamma hatch a plan to get Snufkin and Moomin to finally tell their feelings to each other directly, because neither of them pick up on the other's fondness.





	Mutually Oblivious, but not for Long

The Mymble’s Daughter made sure to walk down to Moominhouse very early on the first day of spring, knowing that Moominmamma would be the first to wake. She had gone to greet the Moomins upon waking up every year for the past few years, but today would be different, in a sense. The Mymble’s Daughter walked with a purpose, and knocks on the door politely. 

After a few moments, Moominmamma opens the door. “Oh! Mymble! I didn’t expect to see you so soon. Please, do come in and have some tea.” She happily says, motioning for the Mymble’s Daughter to come in.   
  
“Thank you.” The Mymble’s Daughter walks inside. “Say, where do you think we can spend a little bit talking? I have something I would like to discuss with you.”    
  
“I’ve just been cooking, so would you mind if you had your tea in the kitchen while I make breakfast for Moominpappa and Moomintroll? Then we can have plenty of time to talk.”   
  
“That would be lovely, Moominmamma.” The Mymble’s Daughter smiles, and sits at the kitchen table as Moominmamma goes back to her cooking. While the Mymble’s Daughter had already eaten breakfast, Moominmammas cooking smelled delicious, and her stomach couldn’t help but rumble.    
  
“It won’t be ready for another hour, but if you would like, you can have some.” Moominmamma offers.   
  
The Mymble’s Daughter nods. “So, how did you sleep?”   
  
“Very well. How is Too-Ticky?”   
  
“She’s fine. We visited my mother this Winter.”   
  
“How is she?”   
  
“She’s doing well. The Joxter was visiting, too. She always gets very happy when he’s around. I did want to talk about something specific, though. It’s about Snufkin and Moomin.”   
  
“What about them?”   
  
The Mymble’s Daughter pauses, sighs, and continues on. “Snufkin is… Very fond of Moomintroll. And from my position, I am quite sure it is mutual. The issue is that… Well… I don’t think either of them are going to make the first move.”   
  
Moominmamma pauses, blinking. “Oh... “   
  
“You know how Moominpapa found a mouse on his pillow the last time the Joxter visited?” The Mymble’s Daughter continues. “Snufkin had asked him how to flirt, and the Joxter did…  _ That. _ ” She frowns. “Thankfully, Snufkin decided to not do that in the same exact way, leading to that very complicated flower crown that Moomin found on his pillow.”   
  
“That was Snufkin? I had thought Snorkmaiden made that.”    
  
“He spent the whole day working on it, but was too frightened to take credit. What I’m trying to say is that we should set up a circumstance where they both confess to each other. Then, this endless pining will be over and everyone can get on with it.”

“Confess in what way?” Moominmamma stirs the pot.    
  
“Snufkin… Has been considering proposing for over a year now.”

Moominmamma puts her spoon down, and wipes her hands on her apron, turning to the Mymble’s Daughter. “Well, that’s convenient, because Moomin has been considering the same thing.”

“Excellent! Then, all we have to do is get one of them to actually do it! And I think I have the perfect idea.” The Mymble’s Daughter explains her plan, and the two start working on it immediately, if they want to be ready in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to have three chapters: this one, The Plan in Action, and a post plan fluffy one.


End file.
